


Guilty

by JodieZhu



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieZhu/pseuds/JodieZhu
Summary: abo设定，Beta肯尼斯xOmega迪卢木多，临时标记，时间是原作里索拉断手被绑架后→刷哥与saber最终决战死前其实原作里这时主任已经瘫了但是为了剧情我还是请他四肢健全（……）当if看吧





	Guilty

迪卢木多紧抿着嘴唇，一声不发地跪在废弃工厂坚硬的地面。就在刚才，他临时的御主，索拉乌-娜则莱-索菲亚利，从观战的天台毫无征兆地消失了。尽管不完全的契约缔结让迪卢木多根本无从分辨御主的方位，尽管本就并不流畅的魔力连接正在变得愈发微弱，甚至，尽管他分明刚结束一场毫无分神之暇的血战……这依旧是他的罪过。他恭顺地——过分恭顺地垂下头颅，咽下冤屈，承认一切都是自己的错处，因为面前震怒的男人容不得他丝毫的辩解。分辩即是不忠，无能，心怀鬼胎……肯尼斯对迪卢木多的一切草木皆兵。

而迪卢木多的噩梦远不止如此。早在近一小时前，他就敏锐地感受到了身体异常的发热。他的脸颊升温，下腹升起阵阵热流，裸露在外的皮肤逐渐变得敏感，吹拂的夜风像爱抚般划过他微微颤抖的周身。这是Omega的发情期。等到迪卢木多意识到这一点的时候，他的股间已经湿成一片。

迪卢木多从没想过从者依旧会有发情期。生前的事已经太久远，回想起来像是冗长而潮湿的幻梦，就连真实与虚幻的边界都在经年的辗转里变得模糊。但他记得从前自己如何左顾右盼，趁暮色四合悄悄钻进那顶最大的军帐，爬上大床，像偷腥的猫一样拼命咬住嘴唇，接受主君粗暴的挞伐。而现在…他稍稍抬起头，目光只敢碰到主人的脚尖就立刻猛地埋下去。现在不行。他的御主犹自喋喋不休地骂着，“你只不过是被情欲驱使的野兽罢了！”——再没有一句话能比这更令他羞耻到冷汗涔涔。

“怎么，你连话也不会说了吗？把头抬起来！”肯尼斯的声音在轻微的眩晕里显得失真，却依旧咄咄逼人。如果这份异常能被主君发现的话……迪卢木多不由得打了个冷战。但信息素是骗不了人的。如果不尽快解决，他的气味甚至能够飘得更远，届时，工房中的魔术结界也起不了阻隔的作用，遮蔽气息的布置即将功亏一篑。

迪卢木多不得不再次抬起混沌的头颅。就连他自己也闻到了身上愈发浓烈的信息素气味，他的主人没有察觉不到的道理。果不其然，在目光相交的一瞬，他看到了肯尼斯猛然收缩的瞳孔。

“…Lancer，我允许你自己说明。”一丁点难以察觉的慌乱被居高临下的鄙夷飞快掩饰，肯尼斯清清嗓子。

“……是，我的主人。”主君的命令是绝对的，迪卢木多不敢也从未想过违抗，而在如今发情期的高热中，他甚至隐约地期待着来自主君的回应。但这份躁动被他拼命地压抑住了。“这实在是羞于启齿….是我不中用，但是…..如您所见，我……”最后的两个音节被咬紧的齿关抵住，迟迟难以出口，但不说出口终究是不行的。

“我发情了。”他几乎是自暴自弃地将昭然若揭的情形和盘托出。罢了，自己的确如主君所说，是不折不扣的情欲野兽…迪卢木多狠狠地捏住了手中仅剩一柄的长枪。

“偏偏是现在？”肯尼斯鄙薄的眼神像在盯着害虫被碾碎的尸体，除了这句迪卢木多没有任何脸面回答的疑问，他良久再没说出第二句话。停顿的空白漫长得仿佛没有穷尽，迪卢木多保持着跪姿，感受着颊上的汗珠顺着脸庞不断滑落，带来又痛又痒的，火辣辣的触感，随后在积满灰尘的地面汇出湿润的凹坑。时间几乎凝固了，他不敢确认肯尼斯此刻的表情——连一丁点勇气都没有，唯独可以确认的是他需要主人的标记，需要被插入，需要精液填满他空虚而封闭的生殖腔…就像芬恩曾对他做过的那样。

肯尼斯终于站起身来，时间开始流动了。他走到迪卢木多面前，用手抬起他的下巴，迪卢木多这才看清他的脸上带着自己从未见过的复杂表情。“仅此一次，”他听见自己的主君这样说。

“你应该清楚自己该做什么。”

 

迪卢木多膝行了两步，凑得离他的主人更近一些。肯尼斯的身上没有气味，迪卢木多意识到他与自己猜测的一样是beta，不分泌信息素，同时也不对其余两性的气息产生反应。他拉开他的裤链，手指有轻微的颤抖，随即开始为他的主人口交。迪卢木多并非完全没有经验，他用舌尖缠绕着性器吮吸，来回打着旋儿，时时兼顾尚且疲软的冠部。他的主人硬得很快，或者说，过于快了，这让迪卢木多不禁怀疑起他其实缺乏经验。舔弄响起啧啧的水声，他无暇顾及，倒是肯尼斯不自然地轻咳。

“把裤子脱掉。”肯尼斯发出第二个命令，他的声调已有些不同。迪卢木多耻辱地闭上眼睛。

他的主人进入时没有进行一丁点扩张。这不是主君的义务，自己没有任何理由奢求他对自己温柔。迪卢木多认命地扶着墙柱，感受到身后肯尼斯的性器正抵在自己的穴口。他已经准备好去接受撕裂般的疼痛，但一切出乎意料的顺利。这大概是因为迪卢木多已经湿透了，这一事实令他更加难堪。你到底还能淫荡到什么地步？迪卢木多愤恨地叱骂自己，他的潜意识或许已经把插入的疼痛视为一种应得的惩罚，尽管他昏聩的头脑已经不再想得起自己最初的错处，但这种惩罚在情欲的旋涡中央失效了。

然而更加淫荡的事还在这之后。肯尼斯开始动作，他没有闲情逸致对身下的从者温柔，每一次抽插又快又狠，粘稠的水声响在空旷的工厂里，被听得格外清晰。而迪卢木多被一连串猛烈的抽送撞得几乎站立不稳，连腰也酥软下来，只能用手肘拼命地抵着墙。快感来得太激烈，他后穴的软肉殷勤地收紧，急切地缠吻插入其中的那根东西，像女人的嘴唇。身后每顶一次，他的眼泪就随着动作被不受控制地挤出来。他想以克制维持自己仅存的一丁点尊严，但汹涌而热烈的感官让他咬不住发白的嘴唇，在意识到之前呻吟就已经溢出喉咙，一开始只是随着抽插频率的低吼，他仰着脖颈，喉结像一枚活物一样频繁地上下滚动，尽可能地分开大腿，方便身高比自己略低的主人把自己操得更深；但很快，叫喊的内容具象成破碎却内容明确的语言，他听见自己哑着嗓子，声音里有分明的哭腔：“对不起，对不起，请原谅我……”

“不知羞耻的废物。”肯尼斯只这样回答，他尽可能的尖酸，但迪卢木多听出主人其实同样喘得厉害，只有在这种时候，他才显露出一些窘迫的不得要领，但或许他只是体力不足，或者没有与男人性交的经验。他当然不可能有，尤其是与自己这样的……肯尼斯的阴茎在最食髓知味的那一点上浅尝辄止地掠过，迪卢木多浑身传来一阵过电般的酥麻，他凭借本能努力地扭动腰肢，用已经翘得足够高的臀部拼命迁就迎合那根为他带来快乐的物事。他的前端已勃起得胀痛，但肯尼斯显然不肯屈尊为他抚慰，他只能用自己的手掌握住，发泄式地捋动。如果我没有这么不争气……如果不是无法摆脱发情期的、最低贱的性别，如果再强一些，再坚定一点……我的主人明明不需要为我做这些。罪恶感与快意此消彼长，一道盘旋着攀向顶峰，迪卢木多自暴自弃地抵着墙面，主君有妻子，也原本拥有毫无疑问的胜利和一帆风顺的未来，但我……都是因为我…

肯尼斯已经顶在了生殖腔外。他本没有暂停的意思，但迪卢木多鬼使神差地转过头来。他的脸上已经糊满了液体，眼泪，汗水，或许还有在被操得最动情时流下的唾液，不光是额发，就连睫毛也狼狈地黏在了一起。肯尼斯被他突然的动作惊得停顿了一下，目光下意识地掠过他潮湿的面颊，不由自主地落在那一枚黑痣上。在月光里，它像黑玉一样显出温润的颜色。那是迪卢木多一切荣耀与苦难的发端……肯尼斯怔了怔，但他强迫自己不去思考这些。他狠狠地瞪着迪卢木多，如果手指没有被未婚妻折断的话，他甚至可能朝着迪卢木多的脸狠狠掴去一掌，对他说：“你可真是下流啊。”

“你看什么，”无论什么时候，肯尼斯都放不下语气中居高临下的讥嘲，即使自己的声音也有些发颤，“难道你还在期待我会吻你吗？”

他紧接着顶得更深，撞开封闭的腔口。一切发生得太快，迪卢木多感受到微凉的液体注入他的最深处，那是他的抑制剂，安定剂，身为魔术傀儡的魔力源……但他只来得及在剧烈高潮的同时发出一声将死的呜咽。

 

回过神来时肯尼斯已经穿好了衣服，神色如常。他把迪卢木多的衣服像扔垃圾一样投掷到他的身上，它们随即掉在了地上，沾上了地面的尘土。迪卢木多的屁股里还含着主君的精液，但肯尼斯视若无睹。“把衣服穿好，”他嫌恶地说，“你这个只会给人添麻烦的三流从者。”

迪卢木多的喉结滚动了两下，他想说什么，但终究没有开口。他的头脑回归清醒，记忆接续，一切重新明晰起来。接下来他应当出去巡逻，去爱因兹贝伦的城堡寻找失踪的索拉乌夫人，与Saber决斗。这是他身为从者的职责，亦是他对圣杯寄予的全部愿望，即便主君从未理解……他也依旧要这样做。

 

END


End file.
